Filmdokument vom Massenmord in Liepaja
Erst 24. Juli 2011veröffentlich Yad Vashem ein wahrscheinlich einzigartiges Filmdokument zur Shoah. Der Film enthält ein kurzen Auszug aus einem Interview mit Reinhard Wiener, einem deutschen Soldaten, der die Massenerschießungen der Juden in Liepaja, Lettland mit seiner 8mm-Kamera aufnahm und darin schildert, wie es zur Aufnahme der ca. 10-14 Szenen, Filmlänge 1,5 Minuten kam. ;Inhalt Darin werden Juden werden an der Küste Lettlands in Massenerschießungsgruben ermordet / nur der Form nach wie bei einer Exekution. Aufgenommen wurde der Film von Reinhard Wiener, einem deutschen Soldaten, der sich mit deutschen Marinetruppen in der Gegend aufhielt. '' Zeitraum: Juli 1941 - November 1941 Bedeutung des kurzen Films Dieser eine kurze ''Filmstreifen von hier, die ein Soldat vermutlich für sich privat aufnahm, ist möglicherweise das einzige Film-Dokument mit bewegten Bildern direkt aus der Judenvernichtung (Shoah / Holokaust). Claude Lanzmann (1925-2018), gefragt nach Originalbildern, weist auf eine Szene aus Liepāja hin: Über die Vernichtung gibt es strenggenommen nichts. … Das einzige Material, das ich noch gefunden habe – und ich habe wirklich alles gesehen -, ist ein kleiner anderthalbminütiger Film eines deutschen Soldaten namens Wiener (den ich aufgespürt und mit dem ich gesprochen habe).Das Interview mit Claude Lanzmann: „''Der Ort und das Wort''“ zitiert Marc Chevrie und Hervé Le Roux, aus: Cahiers du Cinéma No. 374, Paris, Juli/August 1985. Reinhard Wiener: Massenerschießungen in Liepaja (Teil 1) Yad Vashem, Deutsch, bei youtube.com Filminfos: 4:54 Min, 3.593 Aufrufe vor 6 Jahren, Auszug aus einem Interview mit Reinhard Wiener, einem deutschen Soldaten, der die Massenerschießungen der Juden in Liepaja, Lettland mit seiner 8mm-Kamera aufnahm und (Teil 2) 1:18 Min, Am 23.07.2011 veröffentlicht, Massenerschießungen in Liepaja, Lettland Yad Vashem Deutsch • 59.026 Aufrufe vor 6 Jahren Juden werden an der Küste Lettlands in Massenerschießungsgruben exekutiert. Aufgenommen wurde der Film von Reinhard Wiener, einem deutschen Soldaten, der sich in der Gegend aufhielt. Auf dem jüdischen Friedhof Liepājas befindet sich eine Gedenkwand mit den Namen von 6428 Opfern des Holocausts und des Gulags.Jews in Liepaja (Latvia), 1941–1945 Im Sommer 2005 wurde in Šķēde eine Gedenkstätte mit den Namen aller bekannten Opfer eingeweiht. Zuvor hatte dort bereits ein zu Sowjetzeiten errichteter Obelisk gestanden. Fotografien vom selben Ort the SS-Oberscharfuhrer (ie Senior Squad Leader), Carl-Emil Strott, took photos of the killings at Skede. These photos were found by an audacious Jew - David Zivcon - who was working as a forced labourer. Zivcon, managed to steal, copy and replace the photos. Since the end of the war, these photos of the killings at Skede have become some of the most notorious images of the holocaust. Yad Vashem schreibt zu den Fotografien: The three-day action of 15-17 December 1941, in which almost half the Jewish community of Liepaja was killed, took place in the dunes on the Baltic Sea beach at Skede, north of Liepaja. The mass shootings were carried out by German police and Latvian auxiliaries. The Germans took photos of the killing – the photographer was SS-Scharführer Carl Emil Strott. David Zivcon, who worked as an electrician in the offices of the German Security Service in Liepaja accidentally found four rolls of film when he was asked to repair the wiring. When he examined the film Zivcon realized that the pictures depicted the executions of the Jews of Liepaja. Showing great presence of mind, he took the films, had a friend make copies, and returned the originals before their absence was noticed. He then placed the photo prints in a metal box and buried them. After the liberation he retrieved the photographs and handed them to the Soviet military authorities. The photos were used as evidence at the Nuremberg War Crimes Trials, and today they are displayed in many museums around the world and serve as a visual documentation not only of the murder of the Jews of Liepaja, but of the killing by the Einsatzgruppen – the shooting of the Jews in the territories occupied from the Sovietunion. Andere Sprachversionen zu diesem Artikel: Čeština, English, Suomi, עברית, Bahasa Indonesia, Italiano, Русский und Svenska. Medien Wikipedia hat bisher nur einen knappen Artikel über die de:WP - Massaker in Liepāja - veröffentlicht. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liepāja_massacres dto. auf englisch: Liepāja massacres] Literatur * Kathrin Reichelt: Lettland unter deutscher Besatzung 1941–1944: Der lettische Anteil am Holocaust. Metropol, Berlin 2011, [[]]. * Andrew Ezergailis, Historical Institute of Latvia (Hrsg.): The Holocaust in Latvia 1941–1944. Riga 1996, [[]]. * Marģers Vestermanis: Die nationalsozialistischen Haftstätten und Todeslager im okkupierten Lettland 1941–1945. In: Ulrich Herbert, Karin Orth, Christoph Dieckmann (Hrsg.): Die nationalsozialistischen Konzentrationslager: Entwicklung und Struktur. Band 1, Göttingen 1998, S. 472–492. * Margers Vestermanis: Ortskommandantur Libau, erschienen in Vernichtungskrieg – Verbrechen der Wehrmacht 1941 bis 1944, Zweitausendeins, 1995, [[]], S. 241–256. Presseartikel * faz: Massenerschießungen in Liepaja, Lettland - Feuilleton - FAZ vom 07.12.2016 - (Von Reinhard Wiener dokumentiert: Judenerschießung in Libau, lettisch Liepaja, im Juli 1941.) * Stern * Spiegel * …… Weblinks * private Erinnerungsseite (englisch) * Einsatzgruppen (mobile killing units), Dokumentarfilm (2 min) zu Exekutionen, Liepaja 1941, United States Holocaust Memorial Museum Einzelnachweise __toc__ Kategorie:Shoa Kategorie:Deutsche Geschichte (20. Jahrhundert)